


Trust Series

by annakas, orphan_account



Series: Trust Series [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-23
Updated: 2003-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to regain a trust that was once lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written in 23th July 2003 for BatmanAndRobin group five minute drabble challenge. The word was trust. Posting it here because I want all my fics to be in one place. Not one of my best. To be honest now many years later reading it I'm all O.o; so melodramatic. Not betaed but again went over with spellcheck.
> 
> A/N 2: This story has six parts. The series is co-written with another author who wishes to be anonymous. This part is written by me.
> 
> A/N 3: Bruce's point of view. This part is badly written melodramatic angst. The series does get better in later parts. The first one is the worst.

Trust 1/6  
Bruce's View of the Situation  
by  
annakas

 

It all came down to trust. And I just didn't trust him anymore. It is   
so very sad of me, no? I love him, I really do love him, he is the love   
of my life. I am sure of it with my entire soul, but the trust is gone.

I can not trust him to watch my back anymore, I can not trust him to   
keep my heart safe anymore, I can not trust him period. He left me   
before to search his inner self. At least that is what he told me. I   
smothered him, he said, I didn't appreciate him he told me. And so my   
Robin left me. Just like that... and he was gone.

I raised him, I gave him everything that was left of my dark soul, I   
loved him in the beginning like family, later when he was older like   
a lover, he took it all and then he left me.

Tim stayed, became the new Robin, but Dick left. Nothing can replace   
him to me. Tim is like a child to me, but Dick is my love, my former   
lover, my soul, my everything.

It was so dark when he was gone. Darker than before at least. I am   
always in the dark now days. And now he is back as Nightwing. He   
told me he found what he had been searching for. And now he is   
back. He wants to be my lover again, continue where we left   
things off...

I should be happy that he is back, but I am not. It all comes back to   
the trust issue. I don't trust him anymore, not with my heart, nor   
with my safety in battle. He left before, he could do it again. And I   
am not strong enough to survive if he left again.

I will not cut him out of my life. I will always love him, no matter   
what but I will not start our love affair again. Because I don't trust   
him to keep me safe. But still I can't cut him out.

He is too strongly inside my soul for that. So it will be like a guilty   
pleasure/pain/torture to see him again on regular basis. More like   
the last two words of my description.

I want him back, I won't take him back it would kill me if he left   
again. I can not survive another mind game.

It is over... OVER... but why is it so hard to accept it? I won't take   
him back I WON'T!

Unless he can convince he is serious. Unless he wins the trust of the   
Darkknight. Until Batman trusts him to watch his back. Until Bruce   
Wayne the billionaire trusts his heart to him again. Until...

NOnononononooooooo I will not hope, I will not, I can not...  
because I don't trust him ever again.

Bitter? Ohh yes that I definitely am.

It all comes down to trust...

End


	2. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by Anonymous co-author of this series. I am posting this here because I want this series to be in one place.

Trust  
by Anonymous co-author

He doesn't trust me anymore. He doesn't need to say it, and I doubt he ever will. But I'm a detective, trained by the very best and I know what distrust looks like. Everything in his manner and body language screams it while he speaks to me just like he used to.

So he doesn't trust me, huh? Well I guess that's fair because I don't trust him either, I can't. I can't trust him not to act like a father instead of a lover. I can't trust him not to treat me like a child, despite how old I am or how often I'm right. He has to see me as the ever present boy-hostage, and I haven't been that in years.

It's not as if he's a very good father either. If he were maybe Tim wouldn't be so distant, and maybe, just maybe, Jason would be alive.

It's not that I blame him for Jason dying, but I do blame him for making Jason feel like he had to go half way around the world to find a home. The only problem with blaming Bruce for that, is that I have to accept some of the guilt for myself on that one. If Bruce had been a better father and if I had been a better brother. We all always stressed that we were a family, but how often did we act like it? I was never around and that had to have killed Bruce inside. I was never around and because of that Babs never felt welcome anymore. We all alienated each other and we didn't even stop when Jason died. It wasn't enough for his broken body to be carried out of the wreckage of yet another of the joker's twisted schemes. It wasn't enough that Babs was shot through the spine and paralyzed. We all still kept avoiding and alienating each other.

I think that's why I'm trying so hard with Tim. Like I can fix all my colossal mistakes in one, perfect sibling relationship. I can't and nothing will ever fix all of this.

 

I said that I couldn't trust Bruce not to be my father, and that's true. Unfortunately, I can't trust myself not to want him to daddy me. Everything was so much simpler when that was all we were. Alfred and Bruce and Dick. Living in the manor and being one family. But I can't trust myself with that anymore. Maybe I never could.

END

Anonymous co-author: So that's it. It's a little longer than the challenge was for, but I kinda liked it, so I didn't shorten it.


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: From Alfred's Point of View. Written in June 2003 I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now this part is written by annakas.

They don't trust each other anymore. I can see it in their eyes. I can see it in how they act around each other, how they speak with each other. Such a foolish children, the both of them.

I can see the hurt it causes to both of them. The mistrust they give to each other and the evasive answers to some of the questions when one asks something remotely personal from the other. They are really really foolish people. So young and so stupid.

I also can still see the love they bear for each other. The looks they give each other, when they think no one is looking at them. The sad sighs they make. Both are too stubborn to take some measures to change the situation. Both are too hurt to trust each other. Which I think again is very, very foolish.

I am an old man. I have seen a lot. I have raised Bruce. At least what was left of him when he saw his parents die. But I did it well. I helped him to raise Richard as best as I could. Or should I say Dick like he prefers? What an awful nickname to choose for ones self. It precisely shows what a foolish people they both are.

I was the one who saw the first beginnings of love in young Master Richard. And I approved of it. So I said a couple of words here, gave a couple of hints there to make it grow even more. Oh but I always made it known to Young Master that he has to wait for his age of consent. He like a proper pupil did so. I was very proud of it when he finally seduced Master Bruce in the age of nineteen. I couldn't wish for a better mate for my Master.

I was also the one who was the first who realized that Master Bruce had fallen in love with our young Master Richard. He was a harder shell to crack. He was all angsting over the fact that he loves one in such a young age NOT in a FATHERLY way. Not to mention one from the wrong gender.

Again I steered our conversations in the right tracks. Talked a lot about the ancient Creek and the Romans. Put some very well timed sentences about our young master Richard being very wise and mature in his young age of seventeen, even strongly mentioned the fact that he would be soon eighteen. An adult by law. But that he was an adult even before that because of his night job- being Robin and all.

Everything worked. They got together. My hard work was paid with their happiness. And then they did such a foolish thing like break up. Bruce went all possessive, Richard went all rebellious. I thought they would talk it trough with each other. So I didn't intervene. My mistake. How could I ever have thought these two would know how to talk? They both like to angst over things, not to talk them through. So young Master Richard went away to find himself. I knew the second he left that he would come back after he understands that one can not run away from their heart.

Master Bruce on the other hand was not sure. And so he went all bitter and brooding... again. Such a young and foolish people they both are.

Now when young Master Richard is back I can start to work on them again. Oh it will take some time, some well placed words, some hints but it will work. I am sure of it.

What they both have to understand is that they do trust each other, they both are just a little bitter that everything was not roses and sunshine in their first try. I know that they trust each other because they love each other. No one will hurt someone they love deliberately. And not hurting someone you love means trusting them.

They both have to understand that relationships need a lot of work and compromises. They will see it with time and with my help. Such a foolish people the both of them.

Oh well. First I have get both Masters to speak with each other again. All I need is some well placed words and hints. In three months time I have planned to get them working with each other again. In six months they will be dating and in nine months young Master Richard will move back into the mansion.

All I need are some well balanced words and hints.

They both are such a foolish people. Hmmm perhaps Tim would be happy to help me with this...


	4. Futile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Tim to enter the picture.

Written by the anonymous co-author

It was a futile and desperate plan of action for the two of them to make. Dick is always lecturing me on being easier on myself and Bruce telling me to trust my instincts. What about them? Did these pearls of wisdom apply only to me? I didn't have to be the Teen Wonder to see that they were still hot for each other. They try to act as if they were never together to begin with but as Alfred keeps saying, they really are foolish people. I deduced who they were by seeing Dick perform one quadruple somersault, did they really think I'd miss this? I earned my place at Batman's side by being a natural detective. I mean I was practically Batman and Robin's stalker for most of my young life. I noticed when all of a sudden the chest deep, syrup, thick sexual tension between the two of them, evaporated. I saw this from a newspaper clipping. They aren't hiding anything. So Alfred and I decided to take care of these foolish men and show them how futile their pretense is. That and I really miss being able to do my workout in peace.

 

The unsettling click of the cuffs rang out in the empty room. It was a sensory deprivation chamber, Bruce used it to train his tolerance to torture techniques. Suddenly one of the figures I'm cuffing to the steel piping that runs vertically up the wall begins to stir.

"Tim," Dick's voice calls out groggily, "what the hell did you do to me?"

I ignore him and step away when my work is finished.

"What the..." Dick trails off as he notices his cuffed hand for the first time. He follows the cuffs to see what's at the other end. His whole body freezes when he realizes it's Bruce. "Tim, I don't know what your playing at but you'd better let us out, before Bruce comes to," Dick threatens.

"When and if Bruce 'cums too' will depend entirely on the two of you and whether you can stop this futile power struggle," I reply.

I hear Bruce begin to wake up and take a few more steps back.

Bruce doesn't even blink at the cuffs or Dick. He just orders me, in his spookiest, 'Bat-voice' to quote, "unlock the cuffs."

He seems shocked when I shake my head 'no'. "Alfred and I have decided to stand up for ourselves and demand that you two work this out," I inform them quietly, "this tension between you two is beginning to affect not only the way you two work but also the way Alfred and I work. Now, Alfred and I would really like to see you two together again, Don't you dare deny it Dick," I shoot at him when he tries to speak, "I put up with you treating me like an idiot up till now, but i won't allow you to insult my intelligence a second longer. This isn't up for discussion, Alfred and I will be monitoring you randomly, and your not getting out of here until this is resolved. Resistance is futile guys, quit being so foolish. On that note I bid you good night, gentleman."

I leave then and turn the safe lock on the chamber door. I don't think it'll take too long now that they can't run away anymore. Alfred and I really have done it this time.

And people said Bruce and Dick were the 'Dynamic Duo'.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from annakas: This part was written by the anonymous co-author of the series and not by me annakas


	5. Futile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now this part again is written by me annakas. Drop in quality like always. the anonymous co-author just seems to nail the batman characters so much better than I did at that time. In Bruce's point of view.

I wasn't thinking about sex when I came awake because of the unsettling click of the cuffs, and I definitely was not nervous about being alone with my Dick. Not that I didn't have any bondage fantasies about Dick and myself, but this was not a way I thought they would ever happen. And now when our relationship is over this should stay a territory better left alone. And what the hell am I thinking MY DICK!?!? This will not do. Not at all.

And so it happened when I saw who was the culprit for my current state, being cuffed to Dick, I made the only thing I knew would save me from this delicate situation and what had saved me many times before form worse. I used the `batvoice`, the one that makes criminals shake with terror and pee their pants, and ordered: "unlock the cuffs."

A shake of head was not the reaction I was aiming for from Tim. I was prepared for an `apology` and `what was I thinking` and `it will never happen again thing` but not a `shake of head thing.`

My hopes of rescue were shattered when Tim announced that Alfred was in on this treachery. I am surrounded by traitors. Can't I trust anyone? First Dick, then Tim and now Alfred. Sometimes it really sucks to be me. So he leaves after his smug order to play nice. And now I am alone with my Dick.

My Dick!? Where the hell that comes from? There is no `me and him` none of that. We both are quiet.

I steal a glance at him, he is fuming. He always looked beautiful when he was angry. So full of fire and passion that it always made my knees weak. That is of course one of the reasons why I never was good when we sparred with words. It's kind of hard to mince words when all the blood from your brain is going down to other regions of your body. Every time he was angry I wanted his fire to burn me, to take me, to melt me, to own me, to dominate me...

NONOnonononooooo my thoughts will not go there, nope, not at all, I am not thinking about Dick. And what a beautiful dick he has so long and... NO I am not thinking of that with him. Not at all. New topic I need a new topic. Counting in Creek backwards it is.

How long have we been here? We both are still quiet. I steal another glance at him. He is pouting now. He always looked beautiful when he sulked. It always made him look so pure and innocent. It always made me want to hug him, to hold him tenderly, to dominate him... Oh not again. My thoughts will not go there, nope not at all. I need a new topic. Counting in Russian backwards it is...

How long will they keep us here? I haven't felt my hand for a long time already. How long have we been here? Ten hours? Twelve hours? I steal another glance at him. He is looking sad now. He was always beautiful when he looked sad. So fragile and delicate. It made me always want to soothe his troubles away, to hold him, to make him laugh again, to share his burden with him. I hated when he looked sad. Because it made me sad when he was sad. I still hate it when he is sad. He is sad now.

I look at him again. But now he is looking back at me. With this sad-longing look. Longing for me. Sad because of me. Asking for another chance with his sad eyes, he is too afraid to ask for it out loud. I don't want to see him sad. I hate it when he is sad. I want to see his eyes happy again. I could never resist his sad eyes. So I do the only thing that I know would make him lose the sad look.

I lean forward and capture his soft lips and kiss him tenderly. No words said. He is kissing back. I can not resist my heart. Resistance is futile like Tim said. And he was right it indeed was futile.

END


	6. Chapter 6

Part written by the anonymous co-author

I'm jolted to awareness by the unsettling click of the cuffs in one of Bruce's sensory deprivation chambers. I could kill Tim! He claims to be all-knowing in this instance, but if that's so, then why is he leaving me alone here, handcuffed to Bruce. And I won't even think about the erotic imagery that sentence calls forth. I try to appeal to him as a brother and when that fails Bruce pulls out the big guns and uses the 'Bat-voice' (I have to control the shudder of desire the 'voice' gives me). All to no avail. So now I'm stuck in this situation (a wet dream come to life) and I feel nothing but discomfort. Well... almost nothing. I'm now positively fuming and I don't know if it's because of Tim's treachery or my body's own treacherous reaction to Bruce.

In handcuffs.

I knew I still wanted him, but I thought I could get past this. I can get past this because even if he still wants me, he'll never show it, never trust me enough to admit he wants me back. I look over at him and see the naked lust on his face, and the equally naked regret. He leans forward to kiss me and I let him, understanding that Bruce doesn't get more open and honest than this. He loves me, he trusts me, and resistance to that love and trust, is futile.

 

I gasp as Bruce intensifies the kiss, allowing him further access to my mouth. I allow him to gently lower me to the floor, before he is all over me. Placing eager kisses and rough caresses with his callused hands. The dichotomy of the tenderness in his eyes and the hunger in his touch drives me wild. I arch up into him and he pins me down with one hand splayed over my hip. He's so strong, I never really noticed it in bed before, but he's letting me see it now.

This is part of the darkness that resides in Bruce's heart. This is a place only I'm being allowed to see. It's ironic, that by physically dominating me (and enjoying it very much if the evidence STABBING me in the hip is any indicator) he's making himself emotionally vulnerable. I don't point this out to him, simply accept it as another part of Bruce, another facet of the man I love.

His exploration of my mouth with his tongue abruptly ends when he begins an equally thorough inspection of my throat and collarbone. My body turns to jelly as his lips and tongue brush over one of my topmost erogenous zones. I gasp and attempt to arch again as teeth graze over the same area.

Bruce shoves me back down and bites into the hollow underneath my throat. My moan can't be helped and I really don't want to hold it in.

"My Dick, My Dick," he's murmuring into the abused flesh, kissing it better. "You are Mine, Dick, aren't you?" he asks/growls/commands.

"Yes, Bruce, Yours, all yours," I gasp out as his callused hands run up and down another dick he seems to feel possessive towards. The lazy brushing continues as his mouth moves towards my chest and belly.

More gasping and moaning comes from me as his tongue dips into my navel again and again.

Even Bruce is breathing hard as his mouth moves ever downward. He takes a moment to inhale the scent of my pubic hair and suddenly his mouth engulfs me in silky, wet, heat. I forget how to breathe and I might be dying from lack of oxygen, but I can't seem to care. His cheeks hollow as he rhythmically sucks, and the sheen of spit on those beautiful lips is the most intensely erotic thing I've ever seen. His tongue swipes several times against the sensitive head of my member and all of a sudden, I'm cumming like a freight train. He swallows it all down greedily and I play with his hair as I gaze down softly at him.

He looks up, and his look is anything but soft. His look is one of hunger, and there's a predatory gleam in his eye that sends shivers into my spent cock.

 

His hand moves from it's place on my hip to slam the hand playing with his hair into the floor above my head. I look up at him and I know what he wants. I know because it's what I want. He wants to fuck me. To claim back what belongs to him, and I want him to. No, I NEED him to.

I give him a sultry look and spread my legs as wide as I can, which is saying something seeing as how I'm a natural gymnast.

"Well?" I ask him, which gets me a growl and impatient fingers being shoved past my lips. I suck on them greedily and he begins his oral exploration of my body anew.

When he feels his fingers are sufficiently moist he removes them and brings them up against my opening. He works one finger slowly inside, before adding another. He scissors these two and I have to shudder again.

I always liked this part and he seems to be using that against me. He's excruciatingly slow about working in a third finger and by the time he does I'm painfully erect once again and panting. "Do it, NOW!" I demand from him.

He smiles down at me and leans over to whisper in my ear, "Ask nicely Dick, and maybe I will."

I remain sullenly silent until his fingers brush against my prostrate.

"Please, now Bruce," I call out.

This obviously isn't nice enough for Bruce's standards. He picks up the pace, massaging my prostrate over and over.

My eyes are rolling back into my head when I finally beg Bruce, "Please oh please Bruce, need you, want you, inside, please."

This is apparently to Bruce's liking because without further preamble he positions himself at my opening and slams himself into me. It hurts so bad I can only see the blinding pain for several minutes, but this to, is part of what I wanted, asked for from him tonight. I move back against him and taking this as a cue, begins to ruthlessly move in and out of my pliant body. His every thrust causes him to stab my prostrate perfectly, and the pain is just this side of exquisite. I watch him as he pumps in and out of me, and he lets down all of his shields. He lets me see all of him, and I'm awed at the intimacy of this moment.

 

I don't know exactly who's dominating who as he grabs at my weeping erection and tugs at it in rhythm to his thrusts. I look into his eyes while I cum and I know that he belongs to me, that he has just given himself to me completely.

He gives two more powerful thrusts and is cumming also. Cumming inside me, filling me.

I look into his eyes again as he withdraws from my body. His eyes tell me everything, he belongs to me, I belong to him, we belong to each other. We always did and this little game of ignoring how we feel about each other was in fact, futile. Such a futile action from two very foolish people.

At least we've come back to each other, because this is where we belong. With each other.

 

END  
Hope you all like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note from annakas: Again this part was not written by me but by the anonymous co-author of the series. Dick's POV and smut.
> 
> Note from anonymous co-author: Anna asked for it (and she owns my creativity) so here it is. Not only did I use Peja's challenge and write Anna's challenge to me, I also made good on Anna's more explicit suggestions in Trust 5. That's right people, here there be smut. Peja said she loves bondage fic so here it is. You know, it strikes me how easy it is for people to get me write something. I'll write anything if you claim even a passing fancy for something. It's disgusting really. ;-) This is for Anna (1313 words)


End file.
